Life isn't easy
by CarolineMiller
Summary: A vida não era fácil para James Potter quando, numa sexta-feira qualquer, ao invés de se divertir, precisava cuidar de certa ruiva bêbada.


LIFE ISN'T EASY

* * *

 **Sinopse:** A vida não era fácil para James Potter quando, numa sexta-feira qualquer, ao invés de se divertir, precisava cuidar de certa ruiva bêbada.

[ONESHOT - JILY - UA]

 **Disclaimer:** Personagens principais pertencentes à J.K. Rowlling. Plágio é Crime.

Oneshot, UA, Jily [James Potter/Lily Evans]

Reviews são muito bem vindos e eu amarei respondê-los!

* * *

 **LIFE ISN'T EASY, JAMES.**

* * *

 **(Café e Lanchonete, O Caldeirão Furado)**

— Ontem foi ótimo!

— Com certeza. — respondi, levemente encabulado, observando a garota parada ao lado de onde eu estava sentado, a qual me encarava com um sorriso no rosto.

— Eu estava pensando... O que acha de irmos ao Hog's Head esta noite? — ela perguntou, suas bochechas corando ao proferir as palavras.

— Com _certeza!_ — respondi, sentindo as _minhas_ bochechas corarem.

— Bom... Me liga, Jay! — Lucy falou, sorrindo um pouco mais e acenando levemente com a cabeça para Lily, que estava sentada à minha frente, antes de se afastar balançando os cabelos loiros para longe.

— " _Me liga, Jay, vamos marcar o horário para você me comer"_. — Lily resmungou, rolando os olhos para mim logo em seguida. — Por _favor_ , Potter.

Franzi o cenho, confuso. Que diabos era aquilo?

— O que...? — comecei a indagar, mas Lily estava juntando seus pertences de cima da mesa, guardando-os na bolsa, erguendo-se logo em seguida. — Aonde você vai?

— Casa. Tenho que ajudar a minha mãe em... _Algo_. — ela disse, apressada, afastando-se sem nem mesmo erguer os olhos para mim ou acenar um até logo.

— Que diabos...? — comecei a me perguntar, mas fui interrompido pelo som de meu celular, indicando que eu havia recebido uma nova mensagem.

Cacei o celular de meu bolso traseiro, baixando os olhos para a tela enquanto abria a mensagem. Era de Sirius.

* * *

 **Padfoot**

 _Cara, tu viu que vai rolar uma festa no Três Vassouras hj? (13:02)_

 _Bora? (13:02)_

 **James Potter**

 _Ugh, nao vai rolar, sirius (13:03)_

 _Já tenho compromisso (13:03)_

 _:D (13:03)_

 **Padfoot**

 _Compromisso ou """""compromisso"""""" (13:03)_

 _? (13:04)_

 **James Potter**

 _Lucy McVann cara (13:04)_

 **Padfoot**

 _"""""""compromisso"""""" entao!_

 _Esse é o meu menino_

 _Ei_

 **James Potter**

 _Hehe_

 _Que?_

 **Padfoot**

 _E a lily?_

 _Ta ai contigo?_

 _Ela sabe que tu vai transar com a mcvann?_

 **James Potter**

 _E quem diabos disse que eu vou transar com ela_

 _TU TA DOIDO SIRIUS?_

 _E QUE DIABOS A LILY TEM A ver com isso_

 _?_

 **Padfoot**

 _Falando assim, ate parece que ela não tem nada, ne james?_

 _Enfim, adoraria ficar falando contigo_

 _Mas eu tenho coisas mais importantes pra fazer_

 **James Potter**

 _Dormir?_

 **Padfoot**

 _Transar ;)_

 _Tchau_

* * *

Rolei os olhos para a conversa típica que acabara de ter com meu melhor amigo e estava quase travando o celular novamente quando vi a imagem de Lily. Talvez eu devesse falar com ela, perguntar o que havia acontecido ou se ela precisava de ajuda com as coisas de sua mãe.

Meu dedo pairou sobre a mensagem, mas então eu suspirei, desligando a tela e erguendo-me de onde eu estava sentado, caminhando até o balcão da lanchonete e pagando a conta.

* * *

 **(Casa dos Potter, Quarto do James)**

* * *

 **James Potter**

 _Lily? (14:55)_

 _Ta ai?_ _(14:55)_

 _Quando entrar me chama, pfvr! (15:01)_

* * *

 **James Potter**

 _Lily eh serio, fala cmg (15:35)_

 _Tenho uma história do remus pra contar (15:35)_

* * *

 **James Potter**

 _LILY! (16:03)_

 _LILY TA AI? (16:04)_

* * *

 **James Potter**

 _Remus (16:05)_

 _? (16:05)_

 **Moony**

 _Falae, jay (16:07)_

 _Td bem? (16:07)_

 **James Potter**

 _Eu acho que a lily ta brava cmg (16:07)_

 _Não sei pq(16:08)_

 **Moony**

 _D nv? (16:08)_

 _Caaaara (16:08)_

 _Que merda vcs dois heim (16:08)_

 _Qq tu fez? (16:09)_

 **James Potter**

 _Ei (16:09)_

 _Não fala de nv como se fosse algo recorrente (16:09)_

 _E quem disse q fui eu q fiz alguma coisa? (16:09)_

 **Moony**

 _Vamos ver... (16:09)_

 _Sou teu amigo há mais de 12 anos (16:09)_

 _Acho que te conheço cara (16:10)_

 **James Potter**

 _Não sei o q foi (16:10)_

 _Ela ta estranha há dias (16:10)_

 _E eu sei que não é tom (16:10)_

 **Moony**

 _Tom? (16:10)_

 _Hahaha (16:10)_

 **James Potter**

 _Tpm* (16:12)_

 _Ha ha (16:12)_

 _Idiota (16:12)_

 _To falando serio remus (16:12)_

 _Ela nem visualizou as minhas msgs (16:13)_

 **Moony**

 _Talvez ela não esteja on (16:14)_

 _Sla (16:14)_

 _Cara, liga pra ela (16:14)_

 _Tu sabe que ela eh meio louca (16:14)_

 **James Potter**

 _"meio" (16:15)_

 _Aham (16:15)_

 _Já liguei cara (16:15)_

 _Acho que vou na casa dela (16:15)_

 **Moony**

 _Tu que sabe cara (16:16)_

 _Agr deixa eu sair aqui (16:17)_

 _Tenho que encontrar a Emme (16:17)_

 _Tchau (16:17)_

 _:) (16:17)_

 **James Potter**

 _UHUU (16:17)_

 _Certo (16:17)_

 _Tchau cara (16:17)_

 _AH (16:20)_

 _Vai ir no Hog's Head hoje? (16:20)_

 **Moony**

 _To indo pra lá encontrar a Emme (16:25)_

 _Pq? (16:25)_

 **James Potter**

 _Deixa espaço na mesa (16:26)_

 _Vou ir com a McVann (16:26)_

 _! (16:26)_

 **Moony**

 _McVann? (16:27)_

 _Ah cara que babaca (16:27)_

 _Dps pergunta pq a lily tá brava contigo (16:27)_

 _Dã (16:28)_

 **James Potter**

 _Não entendi (16:30)_

 _? (16:30)_

 _Como assim (16:30)_

 **Moony**

 _A cabeça desse tamanho pra quase não pensar (16:32)_

 _Tsc tsc (16:32)_

 _To saindo aqui jay (16:32)_

 _Te vejo lá (16:32)_

 _Tchau (16:33)_

* * *

Fiquei encarando a tela do celular, confuso. O que Remus quisera dizer com "depois pergunta por que a Lily está brava contigo"?

Ele estava querendo dizer que tinha alguma relação com a McVann ou eu havia entendido errado?

Franzi o cenho, incrédulo. Não, é claro que não poderia ser, afinal de contas Lily nunca teve nada contra a Lucy. Sem falar que Lily sempre havia apoiado as minhas escolhas, embora em muitas das vezes ela fizesse suas habituais piadas sobre as _"escolhidas"_ , como ela costumava chamar.

Ela não ficaria irritada porque eu estava indo com a McVann para o bar, principalmente porque já havíamos saído umas duas vezes na última semana e ela nunca falara nada.

Claro que havia mais ou menos uma semana desde que Lily estava estranha... Mas, não. Não poderia ser. Isso indicaria o fator ciúmes e, bem, eu sabia que Lily não sentia coisas desse tipo por mim.

 _Mesmo que eu já houvesse testado_ , pensei, recordando-me daquele tempo (meses atrás) no qual eu havia confundido tudo o que havia entre nós dois e quase estraguei nossa amizade ao me declarar para ela.

Depois de meses, a lembrança de sua expressão totalmente chocada e apavorada ainda permeava minha mente, fazendo-me sentir um imbecil.

 _Não, ela não sentia nada, muito menos ciúmes._

— Somos amigos. — resmunguei comigo mesmo no exato instante em que minha mãe abria a porta de meu quarto.

— Jay, querido, você pode me ajudar com uma coisinha? — ela indagou, sorridente.

— Tudo bem, mãe. — falei, atirando meu celular sobre a cama e saindo do quarto, acompanhando minha mãe pelas escadas até a cozinha.

A _"coisinha"_ dela acabou resultando num furo no encanamento da cozinha, o que resultou em muitas roupas e chão molhado e várias horas perdidas.

Quando voltei para meu quarto, após ter tomado um longo banho, meu humor não era dos melhores.

O que me consolava era que, embora o dia tivesse sido deveras ruim, ainda havia a noite e, bem, eu a _aproveitaria_.

Caminhei diretamente para meu _closet_ , pegando uma camisa qualquer e uma calça jeans. Atirei as peças sobre a cama, terminando de secar meus cabelos. Do meio dos travesseiros, ouvi o som do celular vibrando.

* * *

 **McVann**

 _Jaaaay (19:31)_

 _Tá aí? (19:31)_

 **James Potter**

 _Hey lucy! (19:36)_

 _Td bem? (19:36)_

 **McVann**

 _Na vdd jay (19:37)_

 _Aconteceu uma coisa (19:37)_

 _Não vou poder ir hj (19:37)_

 _Minha tia chegou de viagem aqui e minha mae ta me obrigando a ficar em casa (19:37)_

 _Sabe como é (19:38)_

* * *

Estreitei os olhos para as mensagens da garota, sentindo meu mau humor aumentar mais um pouco.

Eu havia pensado que, depois de toda a merda que havia acontecido durante o dia, pelo menos a noite seria bacana. Pelo visto havia me enganado.

Suspirei, voltando-me para o celular e fingindo simpatia em minhas mensagens.

* * *

 **James Potter**

 _Td bem lucy (19:40)_

 _A gente dx pra outro dia (19:40)_

 _Boa sorte ai com os familiares (19:40)_

 _Hehe (19:41)_

 **McVann**

 _Me descuuuulpa msm jay (19:42)_

 _Eu realmente queria ir no HH contigo (19:42)_

 _Mas não vai rolar (19:43)_

 _Aff (19:43)_

 _Odeio essa gente (19:43)_

 **James Potter**

 _Tranquilo (19:44)_

 _Bem vou sair aki_

 _Nos falamos_

 _Bjos_

 **McVann**

 _Certo_

 _Beijos_

* * *

Soltei um longo suspiro, sentando na beirada da cama e encarando a parede, estressado.

— Que merda de dia. — resmunguei, passando as mãos pelos cabelos e atirando-me contra os travesseiros, sem me preocupar em terminar de me vestir.

Fechei os olhos, sentindo que talvez fosse uma boa ideia dormir, afinal. Não conseguia pensar em nada que pudesse ajudar a melhorar o que se comprovara ser um dia azarado.

Voltei a abrir os olhos, baixando-os para o celular ainda em minhas mãos. Ergui o aparelho, discando, de forma automática, o número de Lily.

— Talvez ela esteja de melhor humor. — murmurei, colocando o celular no ouvido e ouvindo enquanto chamava.

Ela não atendeu.

Suspirei. E disquei novamente.

Quero dizer, talvez ela não tivesse ouvido, não é mesmo? Mas, mais uma vez, ela não atendeu.

Soltei o celular ao meu lado, sobre a colcha. Peguei-o novamente. Terceira vez. Nada.

Quarta, quinta, sexta.

— Que merda, Lily! — bufei, largando o celular de novo, erguendo-me e começando a me vestir. — Talvez ela esteja ajudando a mãe ainda. — meneei a cabeça, imaginando que deveria ser aquilo, afinal.

Sabendo que não conseguiria ficar em casa sem fazer nada naquela sexta à noite, sai de meu quarto, pegando as chaves do carro na passada pela sala.

— Vou na casa da Lily. — gritei sobre os ombros para minha mãe que observava atentamente a TV. Meu pai ainda não havia chegado do trabalho, o que dava à ela algumas horas extras para ver seus programas de culinária antes de ele monopolizar no canal de futebol.

Sorri.

— Se cuide, meu amor! — ela gritou de volta quando eu já estava na garagem.

A casa da Lily não ficava muito longe, quatro casas de distância, na verdade. Mas, pensei, talvez depois de ajudarmos a mãe dela, poderíamos dar algumas voltas por aí.

Era Sexta-feira.

Toquei a campainha da casa dos Evans alguns minutos depois, esperando, ansioso, enquanto ninguém abria. Demorou um pouco e eu estava quase erguendo a mão para tocar novamente quando Petunia, a _insuportável_ irmã da Lily atendeu.

— Ah, é você. — ela disse, decepcionada.

Sorri, irônico.

— Esperando por alguém, Tuney?

— Lily não está em casa, Potter. — ela ignorou minha pergunta, encostando-se no batente da porta e encarando-me, sabida. — Ela saiu faz uma meia hora. Com tal de Diggory.

— Quê? — não pude evitar o tom incrédulo em minha voz ao ouvir suas palavras.

Diggory? _Sério?_ Lily só podia estar de brincadeira comigo!

— Tchau para você também, Potter. — Petunia resmungou enquanto eu me afastava sem falar mais nada.

Quero dizer, tudo bem, nós dois éramos amigos e apenas isso, mas, fala sério! Amos Diggory? O babaca do Diggory? Aquele cara era intragável, francamente. E Lily sabia que eu o odiava!

— Bem, agora eu sei por que ela não atendeu o celular, afinal. — rolei os olhos enquanto dava partida no carro, sentindo-me um babaca. Enquanto eu ligava quinhentas vezes para saber se ela precisava de _ajuda_ com a mãe, ela deveria estar de amassos com o babaca do Diggory.

A imagem que o pensamento produziu em minha mente me deu náuseas. Senti-me formigar, uma raiva traiçoeira penetrando pelos meus pensamentos.

— _Não é da sua conta, James_. — murmurei no que parecia ser meu novo mantra nos últimos tempos. Toda vez que Lily saia com alguém ou tinha um encontro, repetia milhares de vezes a mesma frase em minha mente.

Certo, então talvez eu não tivesse superado, como eu gostava de dizer. _Como eu gostaria de estar_.

Suspirei enquanto estacionava o carro em uma das vagas do Hog's Head.

Adentrei o bar sentindo minha cabeça cheia. Talvez eu bebesse um pouco para dispersar a mente. E talvez minha mãe me matasse caso eu fosse pego dirigindo alcoolizado.

Grande merda.

— Jay! — foi Sirius quem me cumprimentou, sorrindo e se afastando de uma garota na qual estava abraçado até então. Rolando os olhos para ele (pois eu sabia que ele estava usando o fato de que eu havia acabado de chegar para dar o fora na garota), aproximei-me a fim de cumprimentá-lo.

— E aí. — resmunguei, sentando-me a uma mesa mais ao canto com Sirius em minha frente.

— Graças a Deus você chegou, não sabia como dar o fora naquela garota. — ele disse, bufando logo em seguida e, mais uma vez, rolei os olhos para ele. Aquilo era algo que fazia muito frequentemente em sua presença. — Mas e aí, Prongs, cadê a McVann? — indagou, olhando para os lados como se esperasse ver a garota se materializando por ali. — Vocês não iam sair?

— E você não ia à festa do Três Vassouras? — perguntei, ignorando seu questionamento. Ele deu de ombros.

— Vou. Só estava tentando me livrar daquela gata antes, senão ia rolar _fight._

— Quê? Vai encontrar com outra no Três Vassouras? — encarei-o, incrédulo. — Sirius, você não presta.

— Diga-me algo que eu não saiba. — foi a vez de Sirius rolar os olhos. — Conseguiu falar com a ruiva?

Senti meu mau humor voltar com força total ao ouvir suas palavras.

— Não. — respondi. — Mas sei que ela foi a um encontro com o Diggory.

Sirius arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

— O babaca do Diggory? _Sério?_

— Foi exatamente o que pensei, cara. — resmunguei, passando as mãos pelos cabelos enquanto bufava. — Mas, bem, não é da minha conta.

Sirius riu, parecendo achar muita graça do que eu havia dito.

— Certo. — falou, mas, antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer outra coisa que, provavelmente, seria uma piadinha sem graça, meu celular vibrou. — McVann? — ele indagou, curioso enquanto me observava desbloquear o celular.

— Twitter. — falei, tocando em minhas notificações.

— Falando nisso, Prongs... — Sirius falou, fazendo-me erguer os olhos no exato momento em que ele tirava uma selfie comigo de segundo plano. — Até que você não ficou tão ridículo, cara, vou postar.

— Não posta no _facebook_. — resmunguei, lembrando-me da última vez que uma foto minha num bar havia ido parar na rede social. Os comentários de minha mãe e minhas tias ainda eram um marco vergonhoso em minha história.

* * *

 _Lucy mcvannlucy 2 min_

 _jameslicious daria tudo para estar num bar essa hora_

* * *

 _Potter, James Potter jameslicious agora_

 _Uma pena que não está mcvannlucy vou beber por vc XD_

* * *

 _Lucy mcvannlucy agora_

 _maldade jameslicious hehe_

* * *

— Bem, você estava certo, era a McVann. — murmurei, abrindo a notificação de marcação na foto do Sirius no Instagram, curtindo-a enquanto meneava a cabeça. Não estava tão ruim.

Segui vagando pela _timeline_ , mais por costume do que por interesse, mas parei no momento em que me deparei com uma foto de _lilytrevans_ onde Lily estava com os cabelos no rosto, abraçada em uma garrafa de cerveja enquanto sorria para a foto tremida. A legenda era " _life isn't easy"_.

— _Merda. —_ xinguei, enquanto entrava no perfil dela e encontrava mais duas fotos, ambas envolvendo bebidas alcóolicas e cabelos despenteados, contudo nenhuma delas continha o local.

— Quê? — Sirius ergueu os olhos do próprio celular, franzindo o cenho para a minha expressão.

Voltei o celular para ele, na foto tremida da _lilytrevans_. Ele riu.

— Oh, cara. — disse, rindo. — Amo quando ela faz isso! Onde ela está? Precisamos ir lá! As festas com a Lily bêbada são sempre as melhores! — falou, sem parecer se importar com a minha expressão de preocupação.

Sem lhe responder, voltei para o twitter, sentindo-me apreensivo.

* * *

 _Lily lilytrevans 40 min_

 _Hahahahaha que bacaaaaaaaana essa festa_

* * *

 _Lily lilytrevans 40 min_

 _Acho que eu to bebada_

* * *

 _Lily lilytrevans 39 min_

 _E agora tenho certeza haahahhahaha_

* * *

 _Lily lilytrevans 38 min_

 _Ainda to acertando o teclado, então não tá tão ruim_

* * *

 _Lily lilytrevans 25 min_

 _Caraaaaaaa, cadê o amosdiggory? Acho que me perdi..._

* * *

 _Lily lilytrevans 19 min_

 _Gibt es Alkohol im Himmel?_ _(ver tradução… "no céu tem álcool?")_

* * *

 _Lily lilytrevans 18 min_

 _Encontrei o amosdiggory e ele tava aos amaços com a emmevance_

* * *

 _Lily lilytrevans 18 min_

 _Amassos* hehe achjo que o alkohol ta faznedo efeito agr_

* * *

 _Lily lilytrevans 18 min_

 _Mals ae rjlupin era sua mina ne?_

* * *

 _Lily lilytrevans 17 min_

 _Fui corna antes de sequer esyar namoradno kkk_

* * *

 _Lily lilytrevans 17 min_

 _Das Leben ist nicht einfach (ver tradução… "a vida não é fácil")_

* * *

 _Lily lilytrevans 16 min_

 _Se bem que eu achava o amosdiggory meio baabca msm kkkk_

* * *

 _Lily lilytrevans 15 min_

 _Acho que vou parr de beber agr_

* * *

 _Lily lilytrevans 5 min_

 _MENTIRAAAA, esse firewhisk tá maravilhoso_

* * *

Ergui-me de onde estava sentado sem nem perceber o que estava fazendo. Sirius encarou-me, a sobrancelha arqueada em indagação.

— Vou ir atrás da Lily. — falei e guardei o celular no bolso. — Ela começou a twittar em alemão. — disse-lhe em explicação, fazendo-o suspirar.

— Oh, cara, eu preciso ver isso. — ele disse, erguendo-se de onde estava sentado também, embora ainda estivesse com os olhos no twitter, provavelmente procurando os tweets da Lily. — Eu AMO essa garota! Ela podia beber mais vezes, não acha? — falou e então pareceu perceber a expressão de questionamento em meu rosto ao vê-lo parado ao meu lado, pois respondeu: — Você vai me dar uma carona até o Três Vassouras, cara. — disse simplesmente, indo até o bar e pagando a conta enquanto eu o esperava na porta.

Caminhamos em silêncio até o carro e, antes que eu abrisse a porta, senti o celular vibrar mais uma vez.

Era outra notificação do Instagram, um comentário de _lilytrevans_ na foto em que estava marcado com o Sirius e dizia " _tá gato, Sirius "._

— " _Tá gato, Sirius?"_ — resmunguei, olhando para o comentário com irritação. Quero dizer, tudo bem que ela estivesse bêbada, mas Sirius não estava sozinho naquela foto!

— Pelo menos ela conserva a boa visão enquanto está alcoolizada. — Sirius disse a fim de me provocar e então entramos no carro.

Antes, porém, que eu desse a partida, decidi tentar ligar para Lily mais uma vez. E, novamente, ela não atendeu. Suspirei.

* * *

 **James Potter**

 _Lily? (21:41)_

 _Tá aí? (21:41)_

 _Pfvr responde! (21:41)_

 _To indo te buscar (21:41)_

* * *

— Parece que ela está te dando um gelo, cara. — Sirius disse, olhando por cima de meu ombro para poder enxergar as mensagens, mas, antes que eu o respondesse, o indicador de visualização ficou azul, indicando que a mensagem havia sido lida.

* * *

 **Ginger**

 _Babaca (21:43)_

* * *

Sirius gargalhou.

— Eu já falei que eu amo a Lily bêbada? — ele disse e eu dei um soco em seu ombro, um pouco mais forte do que deveria inclusive, porém ele não parou de rir.

* * *

 **James Potter**

 _Que diabos tá acontecendo lily? (21:44)_

 _Onde vc ta (21:44)_

 _? (21:44)_

 **Ginger**

 _Nao é da sua conta potter (21:45)_

* * *

— Chamou de Potter é porque a coisa está feia, Jay.

— Cale a boca, Sirius ou eu não te dou carona porra nenhuma. — bufei, virando-me para o outro lado de modo que ele não pudesse ler o que estava escrito na tela.

* * *

 **Ginger**

 _To me divertindo (21:45)_

 _Nao precisa me buscas (21:45)_

 _Bscar* (21:45)_

 _BUSCAR*! (21:46)_

 _Aff (21:46)_

 **James Potter**

 _Lily (21:46)_

 _Sério (21:46)_

 _Onde vc ta? (21:46)_

 **Ginger**

 _Vc nao é minha baba (21:47)_

 _Nao precisa se preocupar (21:47)_

 **James Potter**

 _Do jeito q vc ta agindo precisa sim (21:47)_

 **Ginger**

 _Fick dich (21:49)_

 **James Potter**

 _Mandar eu me foder em alemão é msm mt maduro lily (21:50)_

 **Ginger**

 _Ginger mandou um áudio 00:10 ("Potter... eu posso te mandar se foder quando eu bem entender, porque você é um babaca") (21:52)_

 _Ginger mandou um áudio 00:12 ("Tá ouvindo esse som aqui atrás? É o som de diversão e... você não tá convidado") (21:55)_

 _Ginger mandou um áudio 00:02 ("Adeus, babaca") (21:56)_

* * *

Sirius parecia estar tendo convulsões de tanto que gargalhava no banco do carona.

— _Adeus, babaca_. — ele repetiu, limpando uma lágrima do olho enquanto me encarava, divertido. — Ela 'tá furiosa contigo, Jay. Que merda você fez agora, heim?

— Cala a maldita boca, Sirius. — rosnei para ele, dando partida no carro, irritado. — E eu não sei o que eu fiz nem porque ela está agindo assim!

— Ah, mas... Ei! Aquele não é o Remus? — Sirius disse, interrompendo-se no que estava falando para apontar pela janela, na direção do bar que deixávamos para trás. Olhei para onde ele indicava e deparei-me com alguém muito conhecido, acenando para nós dois da entrada do bar. Buzinei levemente para que ele entendesse que era para se aproximar.

— E aí. — Remus cumprimentou assim que sentou no banco de trás, apoiando-se entre nossos dois bancos para conversar. — Levei um bolo.

— Ah, ao que parece, de acordo com as informações da nossa querida _ginger,_ Vance estava aos amassos com o Diggory sabe-se lá onde.

Remus bufou.

— Eu vi os tweets. — disse e então me encarou pelo retrovisor. — Ela tá bêbada?

— Não é o máximo? — Sirius comentou, pegando o celular da minha mão para mostrar as mensagens à Remus. Se eu não estivesse dirigindo teria dado uns bons tapas nele, mas, naquele momento, eu estava impossibilitado.

— Eu preciso saber onde ela 'tá. — falei. — Mas não faço ideia de onde seja e, bem, ela não está muito a fim de me dizer.

— É, Moony, ouça isso. — Sirius deu play nos áudios, caindo novamente na gargalhada enquanto Remus o observava, divertido. — Ah, Jay, ela mandou um novo áudio. — falou, prestes a apertar o botão do play, mas Remus, a sensatez em pessoa, puxou o aparelho das mãos dele.

— James, pare o carro se quiser, para falar com a Lily em _privado_. — ele disse, fazendo com que Sirius bufasse.

Assenti para Remus, fazendo exatamente o que ele disse, estacionando o carro próximo à uma loja de roupas, abrindo a porta e saindo para fora após pegar o celular novamente.

* * *

 **Ginger**

 _Ginger enviou um áudio 00:40 ("To fazendo xixi agora, acho que bebi demais... *risos* minha cabeça tá rodaaando... Sabe o que diz aqui na porta, James? *risos* 'aqui termina a obra de um grande cozinheiro' *risos* que babaca... Aliás, você é um babaca, já falei?") (22:07)_

 **James Potter**

 _Você enviou um áudio 00:30 ("Lily, é realmente muito bacana ouvi-la recitar poemas de porta de banheiro, porém eu acho que já está na hora de ir para casa... Onde você está?") (22:10)_

* * *

Olhei para tela, onde não houve qualquer sinal de leitura por vários minutos. Lily não parecia ter recebido a mensagem. Teria acontecido alguma coisa?

— Ou ela derrubou o celular... — murmurei, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, irritado.

Era uma sexta feira e, enquanto todos os jovens estavam em algum lugar bebendo todas e se divertindo – incluindo Lily – eu estava ali, parado no meio de uma rua qualquer, um celular na mão enquanto esperava por saber onde diabos aquela garota estava para poder levá-la para casa.

Eu não deveria me importar tanto, francamente.

— É, James, apenas esqueça isso. Lily é grande, já sabe se cuidar... — mas outro áudio fez com que meus argumentos fossem destruídos.

* * *

 **Ginger**

 _Ginger enviou um áudio 00:31 ("É a segunda vez que estou indo no banheiro, James... *risos* nesse daqui não tem poemas... acho que eu vou vomitar") (22:20)_

 **James Potter**

 _Lily! O que tá acontecendo? (22:21)_

 _Merda lily (22:21)_

 _Onde vc ta? (22:21)_

 _Responde logo (22:21)_

 _To preocupado (22:21)_

 _Não faz assim comigo (22:21)_

 _Vc ta bem? (22:21)_

 **Ginger**

 _Ginger enviou um áudio 00:15 ("Eu to bem, James... To bem, to bem... Eu to bem... To bem sim... *risos*) (22:23)_

* * *

— James! — Sirius colocou a cabeça para fora da janela, acenando para mim. — Vai demorar muito aí, cara? Deixa a Lily! Vamos para o Três Vassouras! Talvez ela esteja lá, cara.

* * *

 **Ginger**

 _Ginger enviou um áudio 00:42 ("James, eu tenho algo importante para te falar... É sério... Eu não to bem... To bem, to bem sim... É que eu... bem... Hoje mais cedo... Era para ter falado antes, mas... *ei, vai demorar muito aí?* *já vou, merda!*") (22:26)_

* * *

— James! — foi Remus quem me chamou daquela vez. — Cara, ela acabou de postar no twitter que a Alice estava apressando ela no banheiro. — eu podia ver a risada contida na voz de Remus. — E eu sei que a Alice está no Três Vassouras.

Assenti, caminhando rapidamente para o carro. _Por Deus que ela esteja,_ pensei enquanto nos dirigia até o outro point.

* * *

 **(Bar, Três Vassouras)**

* * *

Adentrei o bar e senti-me meio zonzo. Havia muitas pessoas dançando e uma névoa perfumada permeava o ar, provinda do palco onde uma banda qualquer cantava um rock pesado. Olhei para os lados, acompanhando Sirius e Remus enquanto eles encaminhavam-se até o balcão do bar para pegar bebidas.

— Vai beber o quê, Jay? — Sirius perguntou, enquanto o barman fazia o seu drink.

— Nada, cara... — falei, erguendo o pescoço na tentativa de reconhecer qualquer punhado de cabelos ruivos. Não encontrei Lily, porém, quando estava quase desistindo de minha busca, um casal aos amassos chamou minha atenção. — Moony, olha. — falei, cutucando-o nas costelas enquanto apontava com a outra mão.

— Vance e Diggory. — Sirius comentou, também olhando para o casal, embora sua expressão, ao contrário da contida de Remus, demonstrasse todo seu desgosto. — E eu pensando que a Vance não podia decair mais além do Moony. Sem ofensas, cara.

Remus rolou os olhos para ele.

— Vou dar uma volta, ver se encontro a Lily... Se o Diggory está por aqui, ela também deve estar. — falei para os dois que assentiram e então me afastei, desviando-me de algumas pessoas, cumprimentando outras. Hogwarts High inteira parecia estar ali naquela noite.

Todos, exceto Lily.

* * *

 **Ginger**

 _Ignora o áudio! (22:36)_

* * *

Bufei para o celular, rolando os olhos para o comentário de Lily. De quê forma eu poderia ignorar o áudio se eu nem mesmo o havia entendido?

E então eu a vi, mais ao canto, sentada em uma mesa perto de desconhecidos. Ela estava com o celular na mão e parecia tentar tirar uma _selfie_.

Encaminhei-me rapidamente para ela, sentindo minha irritação aumentar a cada passo que dava em sua direção.

— Lily. — falei e ela se assustou, dando um pulo na cadeira e derrubando o que quer que houvesse no copo o qual ela estava bebendo segundos atrás.

Seus olhos verdes, desfocados, ergueram-se para mim e então ela franziu o cenho.

— Você é...? — ela começou a falar, inclinando-se para frente, os olhos estreitos como se quisesse enxergar melhor. E então, tendo se inclinado demais na cadeira, ela caiu de encontro ao chão. — Outch. — resmungou, tentando se erguer, embora parecesse tonta demais para fazê-lo.

Algumas pessoas à nossa volta riam abertamente do papelão de Lily. Abaixei-me junto dela, puxando-a pelo braço e colocando-a de pé.

Sem me importar em falar qualquer coisa, praticamente arrastei-a em direção à saída, recebendo um olhar de interesse de Remus e Sirius que nos observaram até que estivéssemos do lado de fora.

Abri a porta do carona, ainda em silêncio, e indiquei para que ela entrasse.

— Minha mãe disse que... Que não era para entrar em carro de estranhos. — ela finalmente falou, parecendo finalmente ter se recuperado do tombo. — Ou seria _falar_ com estranhos... — franziu o cenho, pensativa.

— Sou o James. — falei, sentindo minha voz tremer. Apenas não sabia se era de irritação ou divertimento.

Lily estreitou os olhos novamente, os cabelos totalmente desalinhados deixando-a, se era possível, totalmente adorável.

 _Ah, mas pelo amor de Deus!_ Que diabos? A garota fazia minha noite um inferno, estava podre de bêbada, toda desalinhada e eu ainda a achava adorável? Céus, que babaca.

Talvez Lily tivesse razão, afinal de contas.

— Você... É James? — ela indagou, a voz engrolada. Aproximou-se mais um pouco, observando-me atentamente. Ou tão atentos quanto poderiam estar aqueles olhos totalmente desfocados. — Está bonito, James. — ela falou e então riu, deixando-me totalmente desconcertado.

— Eu... _Apenas_ entra no carro, Lily. — falei, sem saber como reagir às suas palavras.

Lily baixou os olhos para o banco do carona, como se o visse pela primeira vez.

— Você vem junto, James bonito?

Minhas bochechas esquentaram. Merda.

— Sim, Lily... Entra! — empurrei-a levemente para dentro, fazendo-a rir mais uma vez antes de sentar.

Fechei a porta ao seu lado, após ajudá-la com o cinto, e então fiz a volta no carro, sentindo-me estranho.

— Você só precisa levá-la para casa, James, e então, amanhã, tudo vai estar absolutamente normal. — resmunguei antes de abrir a porta do motorista e sentar.

— Minha mãe... Ela vai me matar. — Lily disse e seu tom era de culpa. Mas então ela voltou a rir. — Eu _'to_ tão bêbada, James... — e voltou-se para mim. — É sua culpa, sabia? — indagou e, repentinamente, seus olhos pareceram voltar ao foco.

— Minha culpa? — perguntei, deixando de dar a partida no carro para encará-la. — Quê...?

— É... Culpa sua porque ia sair com a... McVaca... — gargalhou do trocadilho, como se fosse a piada mais engraçada do mundo. Eu sentia-me a cada segundo mais confuso. Do que ela estava falando? — _McVaca_. — repetiu, mas então parou de rir, voltando a me encarar, parecendo furiosa. — Eu _a odeio_... — um soluço a interrompeu. — Tem mais peitos... Que eu. — franziu o cenho.

— Lily...

— _Eu_ gosto de você, James. — ela disse de forma tão direta que me senti paralisar. — Era para _eu_ ter saído com você, mas... Você prefere a McVaca. — fungou. — Por que você a prefere?

Se Sirius estivesse ali, provavelmente teria rido da minha expressão. Eu estava totalmente pasmo diante das palavras de Lily.

— Você... _Gosta de mim?_ — as palavras escaparam de minha boca, tão incrédulas quanto eu me sentia.

Ela rolou os olhos ou, bem, _tentou_ rolar os olhos, mas foi mais uma careta.

— Pensei que fosse óbvio... Eu até saí com o Diggory porque queria fazer ciúmes... — deu de ombros e riu, sem humor. — Até ele me trocou... _Pela Vance._ Ela também tem mais peitos que eu, suponho. — bufou.

E então eu caí na gargalhada diante de sua expressão de indignação.

Dobrei-me em meu assento, sentindo-me ficar sem ar de tanto que ria, sem conseguir acreditar no que havia acabado de ouvir.

— Por que _'tá_ rindo? — Lily indagou lentamente, esticando a mão para tocar em meu ombro. Ergui meus olhos para ela, percebendo que ela estava próxima demais. A risada parou em minha garganta.

— Eu... Você não está falando sério... Está bêbada. — falei, por fim, sem me distanciar. Os olhos de Lily estavam sobre os meus e, embora eles estivessem levemente desfocados, pareciam me hipnotizar.

— Eu... _gosto de você_ , James... — ela repetiu lentamente, as palavras saindo pesadas de sua boca, levemente engroladas. Mas eu entendi. E senti o ar fugir de meus pulmões. — _Muito_... — ela disse e, sem que eu pudesse prever (como se em algum momento daquela noite eu tivesse conseguido prever qualquer coisa, afinal), ela grudou seus lábios nos meus.

Sem que eu percebesse, minhas mãos estavam em suas costas, puxando-a para perto o tanto que o cinto deixava e as mãos dela perpassavam por meus cabelos. O gosto de álcool em sua boca era inebriante e meu coração parecia querer pular para fora de meu peito devido à sua aceleração.

Não saberia dizer por quanto tempo havia ficado ali, beijando-a, mas somente porque precisávamos de ar, nos separamos.

Sorri para ela.

E então Lily desmaiou em meus braços.

— A vida não é fácil, James. — resmunguei, antes de ajeitá-la carinhosamente contra o banco do carona, apertando o cinto um pouco mais para evitar qualquer imprevisto.

Só esperava que ela não vomitasse em meu carro. E que não se esquecesse do que havia acabado de acontecer.

* * *

 **(Casa dos Potter, Quarto do James)**

* * *

Revirei-me na cama até muito tarde da madrugada, os acontecimentos do dia anterior perpassando por minha mente de segundo em segundo.

Ainda não conseguia acreditar em tudo o que havia acontecido, contudo o gosto dos lábios de Lily continuava ali, mesmo após horas.

 _Ela lembraria?_ Perguntava-me de segundo em segundo, sentindo um aperto em meu peito ao pensar que, ao acordar, ela poderia não fazer a mínima ideia do que havia acontecido.

Com pensamentos como aquele, infeliz, finalmente caí no sono, minha mente sendo povoada com sonhos cheios de bêbados e redes sociais malucas.

* * *

Quando acordei, o sol batia em meu rosto e eu me xinguei mentalmente por não ter fechado a cortina antes de adormecer. Espreguiçando-me, estiquei o braço até debaixo de meu travesseiro para observar a hora.

Eram onze horas da manhã e, para meu nervosismo, havia uma notificação de mensagem no _Whatsapp._

Sentindo-me temeroso, abri a notificação e, soltando uma exclamação de surpresa, percebi que a mensagem era de Lily.

* * *

 **Ginger**

 _Oi, James (09:12)_

 _Talvez vc esteja dormindo agora, mas, por favor, assim q acordar, me chama, tá? (09:13)_

 _James? (09:53)_

 _Vc tá aí? (09:55)_

 _Eu to me sentindo mt culpada por ontem, acho que falei algumas coisas que nao devia e... (10:12)_

 _Que merda, James (10:12)_

 _Ah, me desculpa! (10:20)_

 _Eu fui horrível contigo (10:20)_

 _Eu bebi demais, nao sei o q deu em mim (10:20)_

 _JAMES? (10:58)_

* * *

Ah, Deus, ela iria dizer que tudo havia sido um engano. Ia pedir desculpas e ia dizer que deveríamos esquecer tudo o que tinha acontecido.

Ela fingiria que nunca havia me beijado... Se é que ela se lembrava de ter me beijado.

Encarei o celular, sentindo-me totalmente desesperançado.

Suspirando, pensei que o melhor a fazer seria conversar como se nada houvesse acontecido.

* * *

 **James Potter**

 _Hey lily (11:00)_

 _Calma ruiva (11:00)_

 _Nem foi tão ruim assim (11:00)_

 _Vc só bebeu um pouco e citou alguns poemas de banheiro (11:01)_

 _Heheh (11:01)_

 _Vc ta bem, ta bem, ta bem, ta bem? (11:01)_

 **Ginger**

 _Aah, graças a Deus! (11:02)_

 _Pensei q tava me ignorando (11:02)_

 _Hahaha que engraçadinho (11:02)_

 **James Potter**

 _Pq eu faria isso? (11:03)_

 **Ginger**

 _Pq eu ouvi os meus áudios, james (11:04)_

 _E pq EU fui mt babaca ontem (11:04)_

 _Não sei o que me deu, eu não ia beber, mas me ofereceram um pouco de firewhisky e vc sabe como eu sou com bebidas (11:05)_

 _Acabei bebendo além da conta e (11:05)_

 _OBRIGADA por me salvar! (11:05)_

* * *

Ah, Deus, ela realmente iria fazer aquilo.

* * *

 **James Potter**

 _As ordens ruiva (11:06)_

 _Já checou o seu trwitter? (11:07)_

 _Twitter* (11:07)_

 **Ginger**

 _Ugh! (11:07)_

 _Sim (11:07)_

 _Vergonha eternaa (11:07)_

 _Nunca mais vou sair de casa (11:07)_

 _Vou me transformar em avestruz e enterrar a cara no chão (11:07)_

 _Nao serei capaz de enfrentar a sociedade dps do meu vexame (11:08)_

 _EU POSTEI UMA FT DE UMA PORTA DE UM BANHEIRO! (11:09)_

 _Nao sei o que seria de mim se vc nao tivesse me salvado (11:09)_

 **James Potter**

 _Talvez vc acabasse desmaiando no banheiro (11:09)_

 _Como vc desmaiou no carro..._ _(11:09)_

 **Ginger**

 _Ah (11:10)_

 _É... (11:10)_

 _James (11:10)_

 **James Potter**

 _? (11:10)_

 **Ginger**

 _Sobre isso (11:10)_

 _Eu (11:11)_

 _Ah, bem (11:11)_

 _Deus, nao sei como falar (11:11)_

 **James Potter**

 _Fala logo ruiva (11:12)_

 **Ginger**

 _Ah, bem, eu te beijei? (11:12)_

 _Deus q constrangedorrrrrr (11:12)_

 _Pq se sim, me desculpa! (11:12)_

 _Eu tava fora de mim e nao sei o q me deu, sério (11:13)_

* * *

Estreitei os olhos para o celular, imaginando que diabos eu havia feito à Deus para ter recebido aquele castigo. Lily não iria ignorar o acontecido. Não. Ela estava apenas esfregando-o na minha cara que não havia significado nada.

Percebi que preferia que ela ignorasse.

Senti a irritação da noite anterior me atingir novamente. Bem, eu não iria facilitar para ela.

* * *

 **James Potter**

 _Ta td bem (11:13)_

 _Não é como se vc tivesse dito q gostava de mim ou qlqr coisa assim (11:14)_

 **Ginger**

 _Ah (11:14)_

 _Hm (11:14)_

 _Vc ta bravo comigo? (11:14)_

 **James Potter**

 _Pq eu estaria? (11:15)_

 **Ginger**

 _Parece (11:15)_

 **James Potter**

 _Mas não to (11:16)_

 _Bom lily, vou sair aki, tenho que ajudar minha mãe numas coisas... (11:17)_

 **Ginger**

 _Ah, vc ta bravo! (11:17)_

 _E essa desculpa nao cola, James, foi a msm que usei ontem! (11:17)_

 _Mas td bem (11:18)_

 _Desculpa se o q falei nao agradou (11:18)_

 _Eu estava bebada, mas eu não estava mentindo (11:18)_

* * *

 _Quê?_ Que diabos ela estava falando? Era algum tipo de brincadeira?

* * *

 **James Potter**

 _Do que ta falando? (11:19)_

 _Mentindo sobre o que? (11:19)_

 **Ginger**

 _Sobre gostar de vc (11:20)_

 _Não acredito que falei isso (11:20)_

 _Ah meu deus (11:20)_

 _Nao dá pra apagar msg dps que manda né? (11:20)_

 **James Potter**

 _Hahahaha (11:21)_

 _Não dá (11:21)_

 _Mas vc é minha amiga, lily, é claro que vc gosta de mim... (11:21)_

 _? (11:22)_

 **Ginger**

 _Mas eu nao gosto de vc apenas como amiga (11:22)_

 _Acho que ainda tem alcool no meu sangue (11:22)_

 _Nao é possível que eu esteja falando isso nessa cara de pau (11:22)_

 **James Potter**

 _Eu tb gosto de vc lily, mas vc já sabia disso há meses (11:23)_

 _E vc me chamou de bonito ontem (11:23)_

 _Tb era verdade? (11:23)_

 **Ginger**

 _Vc tá se aproveitando, James Potter! (11:23)_

 _Era o efeito do álcool se quer msm saber (11:24)_

* * *

O sorriso que havia em meu rosto era gigantesco e a excitação que sentia quase não cabia em mim.

Belisquei-me só para ter certeza de que eu estava bastante acordado antes de voltar minha atenção novamente para o celular.

Eu não estava sonhando.

* * *

 **James Potter**

 _Lily (11:25)_

 _Ta livre hj? (11:25)_

 **Ginger**

 _Pra que? (11:30)_

 **James Potter**

 _Pelo que vc me disse ontem, to te devendo uma saída já q convivei a McVann (11:31)_

 _McVaca* (11:31)_

 _Ahahahaha (11:32)_

 **Ginger**

 _Até msm bebada eu tenho razão (11:33)_

 _Vc é um babaca (11:33)_

 _Que horas vc passa aqui? (11:35)_

 **James Potter**

 _As quatro (11:36)_

 **Ginger**

 _Ótimo (11:37)_

 **James Potter**

 _Ah (11:37)_

 _Lily? (11:37)_

 **Ginger**

 _Hm?_ _(11:38)_

 **James Potter**

 _Não acho que a McVaca tenha peitos maiores que os seus (11:38)_

 _:D (11:38)_

 **Ginger**

 _NÃO ACREDITO (11:40)_

 _! (11:40)_

 _Babaca! (11:40)_

 **James Potter**

 _Te pego as quatro ruiva (11:41)_

 _Bjos (11:41)_

* * *

Sentindo-me mais leve do que conseguia me lembrar, larguei o celular, sorrindo enquanto ajeitava-me nos travesseiros sem conseguir acreditar na minha sorte.

Eu tinha um encontro com Lily dentro de poucas horas e, o que era ainda melhor: ela _gostava_ de mim.

Talvez a vida não fosse tão difícil, afinal.

* * *

 **N/A:** **E aí, gente, tudo bem?**

 **Então, deixando de lado o meu lado mais dark de ultimamente, decidi que estava mais do que na hora de voltar para as minhas comédias românticas açucaradas... E o que melhor do que uma fanfic Jily cheia de Lily bêbada para compensar, hm? hehehe**

 **Bem, essa ideia surgiu depois de uma conversa muito inspiradora no Whatsapp, onde vários áudios (hehehe) divertidos foram recebidos e, bem... Obrigada, macri amaral e Carol Lair , por terem as melhores fotos e áudios de todos os tempos, as melhores postagens no twitter e por me fazerem morrer de rir quase todas as horas do dia!**

* * *

 **Nota: fick dich não é fica a dica (hahah, Pokie), tem o mesmo significado que fuck you ;)**

 **Nota²: Carol Lair, gata do meu coração, que traduziu essas frases maravilhosas da Lily para o Alemão! Tks, girl br**

* * *

 **Espero de coração que tenham gostado, pois me diverti demais ao escrever essa fanfic!**

 **Não esqueçam de me contar o que acharam, sim? Vou amar vê-los por aqui!**

 **Beijinhos e até a próxima :***


End file.
